


Gardener Keebo

by Umikarakey



Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amiibo, Cacti - Freeform, M/M, Planting, Rantaro and Keebo live together, Succulents, amamiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Keebo wants a pet but he doesn't get one. Rantaro gives him something else instead.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Gardener Keebo

In their neighbourhood, Keebo sees a lot of pets. Dogs, cats, rabbits, even birds. They look really cute and he is tempted to adopt an animal, but he is also worried that if he gets one, he might not be able to take proper care of it. Having responsibility over another living being is a serious thing, and Keebo doesn’t want to take it lightly so, sadly, he decides not to get a pet.

Rantaro knows about Keebo’s desire to have a pet, and while he himself isn’t too keen in having a little animal friend in their house, he wants Keebo to be able to express his care and affection to another living being.

One evening, he brings home a small box and hands it to Keebo.

“What is this?”

“It’s a present for you.”

Keebo opens the box to find two small potted plants—a succulent and a cactus. He looks up at Rantaro for answers. The latter explains that since he wants a pet so badly, plants might be a good replacement, and that Keebo should give it a try.

At first, he just doesn’t understand the thrill of planting, but he looks up guides on how to care for the plants gifted to him anyways. He waters them as instructed and puts them in a place where they get enough sunlight. As days fly by, he started talking to the plants. He gives them cute little names: Lily and Rose. Rantaro wonders why he gave them names of other plants but he doesn’t question it. As long as Keebo is happy.

Keebo is pretty confident in his ability to care for plants so he asks Rantaro to get him something bigger, to which Rantaro does and buys a snake plant. He makes sure to get plants that are easier to care for as a way to encourage Keebo to keep planting. Weeks and months go by and Keebo now has a whole garden in the backyard. Rantaro gave him a large straw hat and baggy clothes so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable being under the sun. Keebo really enjoys the company of all his plant friends and sometimes, the little green leaves even reminds him of Rantaro’s head. But of all the plants in his garden, Keebo’s favourite is of course the vegetables because not only could he actually harvest the yield, he gets to watch Rantaro eat something he grew on his own.

Keebo looks up at the patio where the two little potted plants that Keebo first started out with are now sitting. Every time he passes them, his mood get lifted because it reminds him of how thankful he is that Rantaro gave them to him, leading to a whole new hobby that just adds more colour to his life.


End file.
